Valentine Chocolate
by Sapphire Gardevoir and Star Enfinity
Summary: Not much to do with chocolate, but good for a laugh! YaoiYYY SJ. Anzu bashing! So if you like her don't read! Fluff as well!
1. Default Chapter

Title: Valentine Chocolate

-

Diamond: I know I should be working on 'Falling' right now but I wanted to do this for Valentines Day! So read it, enjoy it, and review it.

-

Yugi sighed at his desk. It was a beautiful day outside, perfect to spend just lounging with someone special. But where was he? School. Math class to be exact. The bell was due to ring in exactly one minute and it had to be the longest minute of his life. He had other things to do besides sit and listen about fractions ya know!

15 seconds.

Come on!

10 seconds.

Almost!

5 seconds!

Was it just him, or was the clock going slower?

RING!

Thank Kami! He gathered up all his books, ready to run out the door. Only to be bumped into and have to pick them all up again. Mondays…

* * *

Yami glared at the empty bag of flour. The white substance had, purposely it seemed, spilled all over him making him and the rest of the kitchen completely white.

"Damn you, you evil stuff!"

He pointed dangerously at the flour bag.

'_Talking to bags. Not right.'_

He gathered what he could of the powder and dumped it into the bowl, somehow making more of a mess. Minutes later he had successfully made…a bigger mess.

'_Ding.'_

The bell on the door indicated Yugi must be home.

Yugi walked through the kitchen doors only to find one of the funniest sights he had ever seen. Yami, in all his glory, was found wrestling with a bowl of goop, completely covered in flour, and steaming at the ears…almost.

"Yami?"

Yami jumped and turned around. It was all Yugi could do to keep himself from laughing.

"What are you doing?" Yugi chuckled.

"Well," Yami started, "I was trying to make some chocolate."

He turned back around to look at the mess and laughed nervously.

"As you can see it didn't turn out so well. I could use a little help, if you don't mind."

Yugi smirked devilishly. This could turn out to be very fun.

"Of course I'll help. But first, I think you need to get cleaned up."

Yami blushed, and it was completely obvious under the layer of flour. Regardless of his embarrassment, he ran over and scooped his partner into his arms.

"That would be most appreciated."

He started up the stairs, loving how Yugi squirmed to get free.

"Yami! I can walk you know."

He smirked. "I know, but this is more fun."

Yugi reached up and kissed him on the chin.

"Hmm. I think I want my Valentine present now."

* * *

Alright, they were all clean and dressed and were ready to make chocolate!

Yugi, was in a cute blue apron that read 'Kiss Me!' on the front, and Yami wore a black one with a red flaming heart on it.

They stared blankly at the stove for a few minutes before

"Yami, how did you make the chocolate before?"

He scratched his head in thought.

"You know," he replied, "I'm not quite sure," making Yugi fall backwards.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

Yugi got back up.

"No, but I don't know how to make chocolate."

"Oh. We could always go out somewhere."

"Where?"

"The park maybe, for a walk?"

"That sounds great. Let me just get our coats!"

* * *

Anzu walked along inthe park. Today was Valentines Day, the day for love and romance. But she was alone. The only man she wanted wasn't with her, but with her ex-best friend Yugi! That sinister little…Oh! He knew she liked Yami from the day he got his own body, but no, don't introduce him to her! Don't tell him how great she was, and that she would make an excellent girlfriend! Just snatch him away for yourself! (Diamond: I really don't think that way of Yugi, I love the little chibi! (Hugs Yugi) Yugi: Chocking…not breathing. Me: Oops!)

She sat down on a bench. Maybe some rich, handsome, popular guy would find her sitting there and whisk her away to his mansion.

"Come on Yami! Lets go get some ice cream!"

Anzu's head flew up. She knew that annoying, girlish voice anywhere! Yugi…And Yami too! Perfect, maybe she still had a chance to steal Yami's heart!

"Hey! Yami, Yugi! Over here!"

She tried to wave them over but they gave her a strange look and backed off, so she ran over to them.

"I was calling you guys, didn't you hear me?"

Her gaze traveled over to Yami.

"Oh, hi Yami!" She spoke with a voice she thought was seductive.

Yami just mumbled a hello and gripped Yugi's hand. Seeing this, Anzu hugged Yami, trying to break the grip between the two boys.

"Come on Yami, I want to get some ice cream. Will you please come with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes in a pitiful attempt to flirt.

"Look Anzu, I'm sorry but I came here with Yugi to relax today I really can't-"

Anzu cut him off. "You were just going to take Yugi weren't you! Why can't you take me to! Am I not good enough?"

Yami sighed. He wanted to spend time with Aibou, not Anzu!

"Look this is different, now let go!"

"Hey! Yug' Yami! What are you doing!"

Yugi smiled at his friend.

"Hi Joey."

The blond smiled back before he saw Anzu glomping Yami.

"Uh, I think your Yami's in trouble. Need some help?"

"Please?"

"Okay."

Joey turned to look for his Koi, Seto Kaiba. The two, amazingly had decided on a truce a few months ago and had become fast friends. Eventually turning into lovers.

"Seto! Where'd you go?"

"What is it puppy?"

The blue-eyed man stepped out from behind a tree.

"We need a little help."

Seto wrapped his arms around Joey's waist.

"With what?"

Joey shivered. How did Seto expect him to talk in this position?

"It looks like Anzu's givin' Yami some trouble. We needed you to pry her off em' for a minute so him and Yugi can make an exit."

Seto looked up into a tree and winked. A few minutes later they heard a scream. Mokuba was up in the tree pelting Anzu with snowballs, leaves, and twigs! Then he jumped down and pulled her pink snow hat over her eyes, and stuffed snow down her shirt! It was quite a show. During all of this Yami managed to sneak away back to Yugi, Joey and Seto.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know how long I was gonna last." He panted.

"No problem. Mokuba has wanted to do that for weeks."

"Yeah, Come on Seto, lets leave them alone. They need their 'time'." Joey pulled Seto along.

Anzu was face down in the snow now. Somehow Mokuba had pinned her down and was shoving her face into the snow.

"Come on Mokuba, we're leaving!" Seto called.

"Kay big brother! See ya loser."

Throwing one last snowball at his victim, he scampered off to catch up to his brother and his puppy.

Anzu pushed herself up from the ground, hair full of snow, and her face was numb.

"I swear I'll kill you for this Yugi!" She screeched.

Yugi got a little scared at that comment. Could she really hurt him? He hid slightly behind Yami.

Anzu laughed. "Ha! Your so weak, come out from behind your Yami, Yugi! What is he, your body guard!"

Yami was steaming at this point. No one threatens and insults his Koi! Not while he lived… He put his arm around Yugi's shoulders and started walking.

"Come on Yugi. Lets go back home."

They left, but not before Yami used some shadow magic to make a branch fall on Anzu's head. :)

-

_'This is how life is supposed to be.'_ Yugi thought dreamily.

Yami and him were snuggled up on the couch in front of a fire. The TV beside it was playing SpongeBob's Valentine, but they were too wrapped up in each other to pay attention. When they had gotten home they told Grandpa about the little Anzu fiasco, and he told them they could rest while he took care of the shop. Fine with them.

"Yami? You awake?"

"Yes."

"Happy Valentines Day."

"Love you Yugi."

"I love you to."

And they fell asleep that way, each dreaming of the other, oh and chocolate.

-

Diamond: Fluffy! I hope your Valentines Day is filled with fluff as well. But for me, my boyfriend is in New Jersey so, you know… review and I'll be happier!


	2. IMPORTANT

Please go to my bio page. Hop to it! It's veeery important!


End file.
